A Girl Named Crow
by Whiteskin and Darklips
Summary: I, Draco Malfoy, have never seen such a thing before. A girl with ivory skin, violet eyes, and raven black hair. I am in love with a girl named Crow. Warning: Talk of abusive relationships.


**I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. I am not making a profit by distributing this story to the public, I simply am entertaining and any audience I may procure as well as myself.**

The decision was made. My father was to go to Azkaban, at least for a time. The court's verdict did not include my mother and myself. For which Mum was extremely grateful. She followed the Dark Lord merely because Father told her to. And he never takes no for an answer. I've learned that from experience. Do what he says or we would be punished severely. The bruises I've had to cover up are horrifying. Now we don't have to fear Father's cruel, free hand.

Mother often wonders now what she'll do when the master of Malfoy Manor comes home. I try not to think about it. Maybe I'll just move far away. But Father is not the only thing on my mind.

I also consider what happened the night of the battle that rid the world of the Dark Lord. Harry Potter, the Git Who Won't Die, and Won't Stop Being Popular, managed to save my life twice directly, as well as a few times indirectly and kill the Dark Lord. Not that I ever liked the Evil Power, but why does that idiot have to be the center of attention always? Why does everyone think he's perfect?

"But you know that isn't true."

_Ug!_ The stupid voice of reason inside my head is back again.

"I'm not stupid, and if you really got to know Harry, you wouldn't be mad at him. I can't say for sure that your jealousy would disappear, but it might."

I'm not jealous of Potter, and why do you always have to come and annoy me just when I don't want you.

"For the very reason that these are the times that you need me most."

Oh, joy. Reason is the most annoying thing ever. Whatever, I…Iiiii… juuuussssst…

I am running. Just running. I feel fear, for what I haven't a clue. Endless running, I must be dreaming. No. I am dreaming. I've had this same dream multiple times this summer. Endless running from a nameless fear. How many times must I dream this? I was always told that once you realize that you are dreaming, you can change the dream, but I can't change this. I wonder why.

There is a figure ahead. Moderately tall, skinny in the extreme, and most likely male was the figure. This person is a new feature of the dream. As I move closer to him, he is now obviously male, I see his black hair. And green eyes. Not to mention a lightning scar. Just wonderful.

"Harry Potter," I gasp out.

He doesn't answer, but of course it is he. No, he just grabs my arm and pulls me on farther.

I can't breathe. I can't run any longer. I thought you were supposed to be able to run forever in dreams. But Potter doesn't stop. I wonder if he notices my lagging. I must rest.

"Don't stop. They could catch up. Besides, we're almost there."

His first words. But I can't find the air to question or reply, at all.

I cannot go any farther, my legs collapse under me and my lungs are on fire. I lay, gasping as Potter turns around. He kneels down, and picks me up. Picks me up as if I were a child, not someone the same size as or possibly even bigger than himself. He carries me ten feet to the left of where I had collapsed, and then sets me on my feet, still gasping, in a clearing.

"Ron. Hermione. Come on out. We're here, and we need to leave fast," Harry said to the trees on the opposite side of the clearing.

Leave fast? We just got here, and there's no way I can move. I'm barely standing.

Four figures emerged from the trees. Two slid out from behind them, one seeming to do so reluctantly, and the others flipped down off of a branch. The two on the ground had red hair. One was Weasleby, the other was his little sister. Potter seemed shocked at her presence. The two that came from the tree were both female. The first had frizzy, brown curls, obviously Granger. The second, I didn't recognize.

She had raven black hair, and skin so white, she looked like a ghost, but nothing but her skin was pale, so I knew that she wasn't. Her eyes were a vivid purple, a very strange color. Her black hair drifted over her alabaster shoulders down beyond her waist, almost to her hips.

She wore a simple tank and worn jeans, but no shoes, which was odd. I glanced back at Granger and Weaselette and realized all the girls were dressed similarly. A solid colored tank and jeans, no shoes. I wonder…

I glanced at Potter and Weasley, both had on t-shirts, jeans, and shoes. Okay, so why were the girls barefoot?

"Ginny! What are you doing here? I asked you to stay!" Potter sounded extremely protective.

Oh, yeah, those two are dating.

She turned pink, "Crow said I could come if I wanted. It's perfectly safe, you know, with the barrier. And I can protect myself better than you can protect yourself."

Potter looked like he was about to respond, but the strange girl stepped in between the two for a second, giving them a look. Then, she stepped through them to come up to me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the group. I was so surprised, and had not fully recovered my motor skills, that I fell down, on my ass.

_This is it,_ I thought, waiting for everyone to start laughing at the idiot who can't even walk. Either that, or for the girl to slap me and call me a clumsy idiot.

Nothing. Not a sound. I braved a look up. The girl was smiling at me. Not smirking, but a kind smile. She held out her hand. Hesitating, I took it. She pulled me up effortlessly, and I did nothing to help her. I couldn't. My muscles were too tired.

There was a loud slam. I looked over at the noise and saw some dark shadow, maybe a person hit against an invisible barrier behind us.

The strange but kind girl quickly motioned towards the others. They came and formed a circle with us. Everyone held hands, and the three girls closed their eyes. I was about to close mine, even though I saw Potter and Weasley had not done the same, when there was a rush of light all around us, and the ground disappeared.

We were in a tunnel of light, and it seemed as though we were apparating, but how could we be? The experience of apparating is completely different.

A scene began to appear around us, and I do believe I saw a crooked house that shouldn't be able to stand. Probably magic, I thought.

That was when I woke up.


End file.
